


Пепел со льдом

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Скуало ссылают в Японию, сопровождать Дечимо Вонголу на переговорах с неким мутным кланом. Скуало понимает, что он просто надоел за последние месяцы Занзасу и мозолит глаза, но не догадывается вовремя, почему Савада не взял кого-то из своих.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 21





	Пепел со льдом

Они приезжают в арендованные источники за день до назначенной встречи. На территории никого, кроме персонала. Савада подозрительно спокоен. Значит, куплены Вонголой, а не Шихоку. Хотя территория ближе к их границе, а значит, уже сделан маленький шаг к победе. Скуало отмечает, что здесь довольно приятно: если убрать повисшее в воздухе ожидание вспышки, то выйдет атмосфера старой-доброй Японии. Они далеко от Осаки и, тем более, Токио. Прилежащая трасса оживляется только под утро — грузоперевозки. Идеальное место, чтобы решить всё тихо. Обстановка его беспокоила куда меньше, чем поведение Савады и это раздражало. Скуало этому факту сильно удивился — его давно ничто с такой лёгкостью по-настоящему не выводило из себя. Так, чтобы действительно тревожиться, не осознавая истинной причины. Что-то в поведении было не так, не то. Или он давно с ним не виделся в атмосфере "не надо спасать мир от очередной угрозы". Если подумать, это первый раз, когда они вдвоем. Рядом нет никого из хранителей, они не в Варии. Даже близко нет намёка на знакомые лица. Мысль кольнула интересом, на грани с любопытством: понаблюдать за Десятым Вонголой в естественной среде обитания. Сейчас мальчишке уже двадцать. Бесил меньше, интереса и уважения вызывал больше. У всех, даже у Занзаса. Хотя тот, конечно, никогда об этом вслух не скажет. Скуало слова и так не нужны: есть глаза и интуиция.  
Что-то неумолимо не так. Тсуна пытается шутить, одаривает мягкой привычной улыбкой, в которой сочувствие пополам с насмешкой над собой. Та же пластика, те же жесты, но... Взгляд. Привычный Тсунаеши Савада смотрит людям в глаза — этой привычки у него не отнять. Тсунаеши, который сейчас находится с ним в одной комнате, смотрит в экран планшета или в стену. На его волосы, руки, подбородок при разговоре. Куда угодно, но не в глаза. Скуало от этого холодит.  
— Савада. Кончай скрытничать, что я должен знать? — неправильная постановка вопроса. Может увильнуть.Поздно сообразил. Тсуна долго смотрит на него но, на удивление, не возражает и не отнекивается сразу. Поднимает взгляд: нервный и острый, как у кошек перед охотой после долгого перерыва. В этом деле точно есть "нюансы". Тсуна поднимается с места и в два шага подходит. Опускается на колени рядом и поправляет на нём юкату, явно не задумываясь о том, как это выглядит. Машинальное действие. Отсутствующе смотрит куда-то сквозь, а потом закрывает глаза и будто сдувается весь: с выдохом опускается головой на его колени. Наглый кот.  
Скуало не отталкивает. Даже интересно, что будет дальше. Савада не идиот и просто так дистанцию не сокращает, но сейчас спокойно улёгся. Выглядит, как насмешка: ты, говорят, император мечей и наёмник? Круто! Я полежу на тебе, ведь это уютно и абсолютно безопасно. Скуало взъерошивает непослушные мягкие волосы. Тсуна тихо хихикает и устраивается по-удобнее. Плечи каменные, шея зажатая. Пальцы на руках подрагивают. Точно что-то не так. Мелкие бы проморгали, но Скуало таким не проведёшь.  
— В таком положении легко свернуть тебе шею, — замечает Скуало без подтекста. Профессиональная деформация. Тсуна легко ведет плечом и поворачивает голову. Смотрит в глаза.  
— Мне не нужно даже моргать, чтобы войти в гипер и удушить тебя.  
Скуало восхищается. Повисает тишина. На этот раз — уютная. Парадоксально, учитывая прозвучавшее. Скуало снова приглаживает порыжевшие от сицилийского солнца волосы. Тсуна замирает, будто боится, что шею и правда свернут. Молодец, стоит ожидать.  
— Так что не так?  
Тсуна кусает губы и хмурится с минуту, Скуало не торопит. Ждёт, пока череда мыслей в юной голове упрётся в невидимую стену, перекипит и скинет крышку, выльется через край.  
— Отец приедет. Завтра. Сюда, — чеканит Тсуна и резко закрывает рот, сжимая челюсти до четкого "клац" зубами. Обретённый за последние пару лет самоконтроль даёт трещину но, учитывая услышанное, Скуало делает ему скидку. Сложно не среагировать. Особенно учитывая, что такое Емицу сам по-себе. Думать о том, как этот человек ощущается, когда он — твой родственник, Скуало хочет меньше всего.  
— Не доверяешь или просто трясет от его присутствия?  
— И то, и другое. Больше первое. Меня уже ни от кого не трясет — Бермуду сложно переплюнуть, знаешь ли, — усмехается Тсуна и, наконец, расслабляется всем телом. Скуало прокручивает в голове все возможные сценарии этих "мирных" переговоров и один не нравится ему больше второго, второй хлеще третьего и так в прогрессии. А Савада хотел решить всё мирно и быстро, разумеется.  
— Почему не пацан или Хром? — Савада смотрит в потолок и облизывает губы. Скуало подвисает на этом простом жесте так, что в момент осознания хочет влепить себе затрещину. Ещё не хватало контур подбородка и скулы взглядом обводить, словно карандашом. Это просто обстановка, убеждает он себя, временный гиперфокус из-за замкнутого пространства и необходимости ловить все возможные полутона.  
— Помнишь Токио, два года назад? Когда Луссурия до вас со швом доехал.  
— Помню. И?  
— Ямамото тогда парня уложил, а он сын двоюродного брата главы Шихоку. Не думаю, что ему здесь были бы рады. Хром лучше оставить с Гокудерой — кто-то должен держать его в адекватности, а у Хибари с Рёхеем нет возможности быть в центре событий.  
Скуало хочется ударить Саваду, но он сдерживается. Конечно, как же ещё он мог поступить: предполагая, что всё пойдет наперекосяк, обезопасить своих, но подставить себя. В обычных семьях дохнут все, но не босс. У Десятой Вонголы обратная карта уно.  
— Емицу каким боком здесь оказался? Не верю, что ты его пригласил или согласился на это добровольно.  
— Ты абсолютно прав, — Тсуна поворачивается на бок, теперь носом едва касаясь его живота. Скуало не хочется его скинуть с колен или отодвинуться. Так, на удивление, комфортно. Он пускает по пальцам живой руки немного пламени и Тсуна благодарно щурится, подаваясь на прикосновения. Лицо постепенно светлеет, возвращается привычная мягкость черт, губы больше не сомкнуты в плотную линию,  
— Добровольно-принудительно. У Девятого были с ними подвязаны контакты через внешнюю разведку и ты уже понял, кто управлял историей. Мне это было подано как "от моего присутствия тебе будет легче склонить их на свою сторону", но я услышал только "у меня есть своя мотивация, о которой я тебе не скажу, потому что кто ты такой, чтобы с тобой разговаривать, Тсуна". Как понимаешь, из соображений и безопасности, и детско-родительской чуши, легче было согласиться, чем выводить всё в очередной конфликт.  
Скуало нехорошо царапает сочувствием глубоко внутри. Омерзительное отношение. Очень удобно — вспоминать о сыне только тогда, когда тебе лично это выгодно или стукнуло в голову почувствовать себя охуенным отцом. Как бы не так. По-хорошему, раз проебался и не смог адаптировать с детства к судьбе, решив самоудалиться из жизни, нужно там - подальше от этой жизни - и было оставаться. Но кто бы раздал мозги всем нуждающимся. Тсуна морщится и позволяет пламени дождя проникать под кожу.  
— Наглый ты кошак, Савада. Не боишься ведь.  
— Ты разумный. Сейчас у нас нет повода друг друга бояться, — просто отвечает Тсуна и начинает понемногу засыпать. Скуало чувствует странное удовлетворение от мысли, что Савада с ним в безопасности. И что бы завтра не происходило, Скуало твёрдо решает для себя: они уйдут отсюда либо с подписанным договором о поставках и перемирием, либо с окровавленным мечом, но победителями. Тсуна действительно отключается и Скуало не находит в себе силы воли даже уложить его на футон. Так и сидит пару часов, пока Савада сам не очухивается и не переползает под одеяло. 

В комнате пять человек: глава Шихоку — Хитоши, его охрана и поддержка в виде хранительницы урагана, Рико. Они с Савадой и Емицу. Последний весело начал переговоры, даже сумев разрушить повисшую с первых секунд атмосферу недосказанности и сомнений. Тсуна умело стоял на нужных Вонголе условиях: вежливо, тактично, со всеми полутонами улыбки, но жесткостью во взгляде и с завидным упрямством. В какой-то момент обсуждение заходит в тупик: Вонголе не выгодно отдавать своих подрядчиков, а Шихоку стратегически необходимо их получить. И убитого родственника никто не забыл. Емицу не ожидает, что его обещанием пренебрегут с такой лёгкостью. Младший Савада оказался, неожиданно, умнее. У Тсуны всегда есть понимание, с кем он говорит уже после первых двух-трёх минут. Скуало ждёт немого сигнала, вспоминает директиву.

_— Если что-то пойдёт не так? — Тсуна морщится от вопроса, но продолжает завтрак. Подумав, улыбается привычно легко.  
— Если что-то пойдёт не так, можно мини-икс барнер. Думать сложные планы — это к Гокудере.  
Скуало ловит себя на мысли, что Савада не так далеко ушёл от Занзаса, как ему хотелось бы думать. От этого и смешно, и некомфортно. Второго безрассудного в той же степени он не выдержит. Будет досадно, если с возрастом Тсуну начнёт клинить в степень “решать всё быстро”. Дело не в личных предпочтениях Скуало, а в человеке, за которым все пошли._

Тсуна высиживает до последнего: пытается переубедить, пойти на небольшие уступки, предложить довесок к денежной части договора, но всё тщетно. Емицу не вмешивается, понимая, что сделать лучше не сможет, а хуже — не стоит пытаться, а потом и вовсе уходит. Скуало чувствует момент, когда уступок не будет: со стороны внутреннего двора чувствуется присутствие. Человек пять. Количество не впечатляющее, но он уже чувствует двоих с облаком и отдаленно похожее на своё пламя в том бойце, что прячется за крайним сёдзи справа.  
— Полагаю, на этом наш диалог окончен, Десятый, — Хитоши уважительно кланяется и Скуало уверен, что это сигнал. Разворачивается пламя облака, перемалывая хрупкие дверцы в момент. Скуало отводит его своим и чувствует, как Тсуна моментально входит в гипер, отшатываясь от стола к стене. Гремит скинутая ваза, Рико пытается вырвать руку из захвата Тсуны — неудачно атаковала, выбил заколку с лезвием. Савада легко уклоняется и читает её движения, поэтому Скуало сосредотачивается на незваных гостях. Хруст, стук упавшей чаши, карканье улетающих от огня ворон, шелест пламени неба и через пару минут всё заканчивается. 

На улице сумерки и ливень. Догорает навес крыши со внутренней стороны двора. Савада, как есть: в кимоно и босой, подбирает сколотую чашу и садится на крупный камень, наблюдая за тем, как в неё набирается вода. Не думая, отпивает ледяную воду с пеплом. Давится, кашляет, немного приходит в себя. Скуало оглядывает сцену: развороченная комната с обломками сёдзи и комода, опадающие прогоревшие деревяшки резного навеса, абсолютная тишина с внутренней стороны отеля и валяющиеся шесть тел. Хитоши успевает смыться в общей суматохе — он порывался следом, но Савада взглядом остановил. Им не нужен очередной конфликт сейчас, даже учитывая, что не Вонгола пыталась его начать. А ведь это, и правда, похоже на провокацию. Скуало, на всякий случай, проверяет пульс Рико. Его нет. Савада от испуга, когда та полыхнула ураганом близко к лицу, приложил со всей дури головой об угол стены, а потом в неё прилетело обломком оружия с налётом облачного пламени. Жаль, думает Скуало — красивая была, молодая и гораздо достойнее своего мелочного босса, держащегося за обиды. Всегда так: умирают первыми достойные. Скуало усмехается своим мыслям — может статься, поэтому он всё ещё жив. 

Емицу, разумеется, уже след простыл. Скорее всего, выслеживает, куда дальше денется Хитоши. Тсуна пустыми глазами смотрит на окровавленный рукав одежд, потом на чашку. Оглаживает пальцами скол.  
— Случайно. Я не хотел настолько её…  
— Случайно, — Кивает Скуало, подтверждая слова. Намеренно бы Савада с такой силой швырял бы только врага. — Она неудачно встряла в чужую битву, не её выбор. Вот и всё.  
Тсуна выдыхает и последние отблески неба в глазах исчезают. Гипер заканчивается вместе с фокусом и спокойствием. Тсуну начинает привычно потряхивать. Скуало это скорее нравится, чем нет: так тот похож на себя. На Саваду Тсунаеши, которому жалко кого угодно, кроме себя, даже если этот кто-то пытался его убить. Н-да… Убирать это всё как-то надо. Сотрудники онсэна нанимались хранить молчание, а не…  
— Скучаете, я посмотрю? — Раздаётся бодрый голос. Эта насмешливая интонация… Скуало разворачивается на сто восемьдесят и видит Рокудо. Разумеется, вот, почему на шум ещё никто не прибежал. Тсуна поднимает взор и смаргивает капли дождя с ресниц.  
— Прости за беспокойство, Мукуро. Я так понимаю, до нас дошли самые смелые?  
— Никакого беспокойства, чистый расчет: у меня нет желания выслушивать твои пьяные монологи о том, как отец достал. А ребятки? Да, подумал, что Скуало совсем заскучает, если вы будете играть в театр до поздней ночи, — Мукуро понимающе коротко смотрит на него. Скуало кивает. Значит, должна была быть полноценная облава, но Мукуро всех перекрыл ещё на подходе. А чувство, будто что-то не так — это умело скрытое присутствие иллюзиониста на территории. Тсуна становится взрослее и не полагается на случай. Можно выдохнуть, хотя бы ненадолго. За них приберут. Очень показательно, кого из всего круга сюда пустили.  
Мукуро внимательно смотрит на Тсуну с минуту, тот пытается отвернуться, но Мукуро ловит взгляд и примагничивает почти гипнозом. Будто что-то говорит, но напрямую транслируя в сознание. Скуало уже напрягается, но Тсуна вдруг резко приходит в себя: в глазах прорезается привычная жажда жизни и исчезает пустота. Только на секунду Скуало пробивает иллюзию и успевает заметить смену числа в глазе.  
— Идите уже, тут через пару километров по трассе в сторону Осаки есть классная раменная. Тсунаеши-кун, ради бога или в кого ты там веришь — не делай такое скорбное лицо, его хочется разбить.  
Тсуна закатывает глаза и фыркает, вставая с места и зло разбивая чашку о камни. Вот это уже точно лучше.  
— Какой же ты противный, Мукуро.  
— Я тебе тоже симпатизирую, но мы об этом никому не скажем, — легко отмахивается от шуточной агрессии Мукуро и усиливает окутавшую всё пространство иллюзию. Пламя тумана становится видимым и опутывает тела. Скуало берёт Тсуну под руку и выталкивает внутрь отеля. Всё, они здесь точно закончили.

Рамен оказывается достойным. Тсуна с каждой ложкой жмурится, оживая и скоро Скуало и сам оттаивает, смотря на него. Настоящее небо: чистое, сильное, всеобъемлющее. Не его. У него Занзас со всем ворохом загонов и кучей проблем, но его всё устраивает. Разве что всё равно хочется, чтобы Тсуна был “его”. В определенном смысле. Когда Тсуна пялится на него уже добрых десять минут, Скуало не выдерживает и разворачивается с громким “чего тебе”.  
— Ты красивый, — выдаёт это чудо с намокшей под дождём львиной гривой. Скуало раскатисто смеется: посмотрите на него, как заговорил.  
— Ты что-то больно смелый стал, Савада. Давно нормально не тренировался?  
— Нет, просто ты совсем не страшный. Я тут как-то смотрел на тебя и понял, вот.  
Это “вот” припечатано дружелюбной улыбкой и взглядом с хитрецой. Скуало цокает и жалеет, что он за рулём и крепче чая сейчас ничего не закажешь. Вот и как его понимать: только что же видел мастерство сашими из человечины. А тут, на тебе — красивый. Сентиментальная ромашка, а не босс Вонголы.  
— Сказать нечего? — Явный вызов. Скуало вдруг понимает, что вся эта история, с момента звонка Тсуны Занзасу, тщательно спланирована. Это приглашение. Такое извращенное и немного жуткое, с подтекстом. Ха. Карты на стол.  
— Предпочитаю действовать. Слишком много глаз.  
Савада одобрительно улыбается в миску и допивает бульон, смешно булькнув. Вот же дурацкое существо.

Возможно, думает Скуало, расстёгивая на Тсуне рубашку через сутки — он об этом пожалеет. Не один раз и очень сильно. Но он никогда не мог устоять перед будоражащим кровь вызовом, азартом сыграть ва-банк. Тсуна улыбается приторно нежно, склонив голову к плечу. Опасно кроткий, только внешне мягкий и покорный. Глаза смотрят испытывающе и упрямо. Скуало принимает правила: за бёдра притягивает к себе и целует первым. Тсуна победно ухмыляется в поцелуй. Скуало скалится в ответ. Хитрая скотина, кто бы подумал, что такое вырастет. Но оно и к лучшему. Потому что теперь, Скуало понимает — Тсуна всё тот же мальчишка, который не хочет никем управлять. Но время идёт, всё меняется. И Тсуна входит во вкус своей новой жизни, проникаясь к ней. Берёт её бразды в свои руки, седлает на пробу. Скуало готов пройти часть этого путешествия вместе с ним — с двадцатилетними обычно весело.  
— Занзас меня не пристрелит за флирт с его капитаном? — Выдыхает в губы Тсуна, специально задевая за живое. Хочет честный ответ. А, чёрт с ним. Сегодня Саваде Тсунаёши можно всё, выполнил долг перед Семьёй.  
— Он может попытаться. И мы не флиртуем, а собрались трахаться. Трахаться уставом Варии не запрещено.  
Тсуна звонко смеется и расслабляется.  
— Надо было в Варию идти, а не в эту вашу Вонголу. У нас безо всякого устава, просто некогда. Ужасная работа, говорил, что не хочу.  
Скуало хмыкает и целует ещё раз, но уже по-человечески: долго и вдумчиво, позволяя вздрогнуть в руках беззащитным котёнком и забыться на пару секунд. Работа и правда ужасная. Можно попытаться сбежать от неё, хотя бы на вечер. Оба знают: догонит. Но до рассвета они могут позволить себе об этом не думать.


End file.
